CAN YOU STAY WITH ME ?
by Lingling9488
Summary: Jalan hidup seorang gadis cantik –Kim kai- selalu mendapat masalah, setelah lepas dari pamannya dan sekarang dia harus rela dibeli oleh seorang pembisnis muda –Oh Sehun- lelaki dengan sejuta pesonanya terhadap wanita. Bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dengan Oh Sehun ? HUNKAI AND OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**CAN YOU STAY WITH ME ?**

.

 **SUMMARY :** Jalan hidup seorang gadis cantik –Kim kai- selalu mendapat masalah, setelah lepas dari pamannya dan sekarang dia harus rela dibeli oleh seorang pembisnis muda –Oh Sehun- lelaki dengan sejuta pesonanya terhadap wanita. Bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dengan Oh Sehun ?

 **HUNKAI AND OTHER**

 **(Pengganti FF Love and Believe)**

 _ **Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **SEX CONTENT (GS)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam semakin larut,Wanita itu masih saja terus mengarik sampah yang ada didalam bak sampah didepan sebuah restoran yang masih ramai. Dia tersenyum ketika mendapatkan sebungkus nasi yang masih utuh. Mengambilnya lalu memakannya didepan restoran itu, membiarkan para pengunjung restoran tersebut melihat jorok padanya. Dia tidak memikirkan apapun sekarang, dia harus makan sekarang.

Wajah cantiknya yang tertutupi oleh tudung jaket tebalnya dan sedikit kotor. Dia terus memakan nasi bekas tersebut hingga habis. Lalu dia kembali berjalan tak tentu arah entah kemana, sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah tempat untuk dia tiduri malam ini. apakah dia harus tidur dibangku halte lagi. itu adalah pilihan pertama bagi wanita ini.

Dia terus berjalan, membiarkan pasang mata orang yang berlalu lalang disampingnya menatap prihatin dan kasihan padanya. pakaian yang digunakan sudah sangat lecek dan kotor. Hingga akhirnya dia berjalan menuju taman, disana dia langsung mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya dibangku yang disediakan ditaman tersebut. Lampu taman mulai redup karena sebentar lagi sudah memasuki pada tengah malam. Walaupun begitu kota Seoul tetaplah ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dia merebahkan tubuh rampingnya disana, mencoba memejamkan matanya. Hingga matanya indah miliknya terpejam.

.

" _Sudah kubilang buka bajumu sekarang" Perintah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang kini memaksa seorang gadis cantik tersebut. Gadis cantik itu ketakutan setengah mati._

" _Aku tidak mau paman" Jawab sang gadis, gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Melepaskan cengkraman laki-laki paruh baya yang dia panggil paman tersebut._

" _apa kau tidak mau, aku sudah memberimu makan, tempat tinggal dan membiyayai mu untuk sekolah kau kira itu dengan uang yang sedikit." Kembali paman gadis itu berteriak didepan gadis itu yang masih terus menangis, mempertahankan rok sekolahnya yang kini sudah ingin dibuka sang paman._

" _Aku tau paman, tapi aku mohon jangan lakukan ini. aku akan bekerja dan mengganti uang paman" Jawab Gadis itu lagi._

 _Wajih sang paman menyeringai "Kita buat ini dengan cepat" Kata sang paman._

 _Sang paman tidak ambil pusing lalu menyibak rok sekolah gadis itu, menurunkan celana dalam sang gadis. Membiarkan teriakan sang gadis tersebut, berhasil melepas celana dalam itu, sang paman langsung menyumpalkannya dimulut sang gadis. Gadis itu terus berteriak dengan percuma karena suaranya teredam oleh sumpalan celana dalam itu dimulutnya. Sang paman kini sudah membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya ingin memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina gadis itu. tapi, entah kekuatan dari mana gadis itu langsung menendang sang paman dan membuat sang paman terjerembab. Kesempatan itu dibuat oleh sang gadis untuk kabur._

 _._

 _._

Wanita itu terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh wajahnya, nafasnya tak teratur lalu dia langsung bangun dan berlari entah kemana tanpa tujuan. Mimpi buruk itu kembali masuk kedalam mimpinya, membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak kembali. Dia menangis sambil berlari, dia takut jika dia ditemukan oleh paman bejatnya tersebut. Dia takut, dia ingin sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Dia terus berlari, hingga dia menabrak seorang lelaki yang kini menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tapi wanita tersebut menatap dengan raut takut. Wanita itu memundurkan langkahnya ketika laki-laki itu terus berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Jangan mendekat" Teriak wanita itu sambil memegang jaket tipis lusuhnya tersebut.

Lelaki itu diam, tapi dia terus mendekati wanita tersebut dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat" teriak wanita itu lagi dengan wajah was-was nya. Merasa laki-laki itu tidak mendengarkannya, wanita itu berniat ingin berbalik dan berlari tapi sayang dia kalah cepat dengan lelaki itu, laki-laki itu memenag pergelangan tangannya lalu menarik wanita itu dan menempelkan sapu tangan yang dipeganganya kehidung dan mulut wanita itu membuat wanita itu lama-kelamaan memejamkan matanya.

Wanita itu ambruk dipelukan laki-laki tersebut, laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu langsung mengangkat wanita itu seperti dia mengangkut sekarung beras. Sambil berjalan dia mengambil ponselnya didalam kantong, menelpon seseorang. Sebelum telepon itu tersambung, dia memasukkan wanita itu kedalam mobilnya lalu menutupnya. Setelah itu dia masuk kedalam mobil dan memegang stir mobilnya, sambungan teleponnya tersambung.

"Aku mendapatkan satu" Katanya pada seseorang diseberang telepon tersebut.

"Bawa dia pulang" Jawab seseorang yang berada diseberang telepon.

Lelaki itu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya disamping tempat duduknya. Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, dia menatap wanita yang kini sedang pingsan dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan pagi dengan matahari yang sangat cerah. Dia mengucek matanya lalu menyingkirkan poni rambutnya. Dia mencoba bangkit dan betapa kagetnya dia saat dia terbangun kini dia berada didalam sebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Lalu dia menatap sekujur tubuhnya yang kini hanya menggunakan baju kebesaran berwarna soft pink.

Saat dia hendak turun dari ranjang tersebut, pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis cantik nan imut yang menggunkan baju kentat menampakkan sedikit payudara besarnya dan rok pendek lebar 2 kilan diatas lututnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya wanita itu pada wanita berbaju soft pink kebesaran itu.

Wanita dengan baju soft pink kebesaran iu mengangguk.

"Makanlah, lalu bersihkan dirimu dikamar mandi sebelah sana. Setelah itu pakailah baju yang ada didalam lemari. Kalau boleh tau namamu siapa ?" Kata Wanita itu duduk disamping wanita satunya sambil memeberikan nampan berisi sarapan pada wanita itu.

"Olivia Kim " Jawabnya sambil mengambil nampan yang diberi oleh wanita berpakaian minim tersebut lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Eoh namamu asing, apa kau bukan orang Korea ?"

"Aku orang Korea tapi lahir di London, aku juga memiliki nama Korea. Kim kai. Tapi, tolong panggil Kai saja"

"Eoh begitu, kenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo panggil saja KyungSoo, Kai"

Olivia atau Kai, wanita cantik dengan kulit tan seksinya itu kini sedang melahap sarapannya. KyungSoo –gadis berpakaian minim- itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kai. Kyungsoo beranjak lalu menepuk pundak Kai.

"Aku harus pergi dan sekarang kau adalah teman sekamarku" Katanya sambil tersenyum " jangan lupa selesai makan nampan itu taruh saja diatas meja nakas" katanya lagi lalu langsung meninggalkan Kai sendiri dikamar tersebut.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, Kai langsung menghabiskan sarapannya setelah habis nampan tersebut langsung ditaruhnya diatas meja nakas sesuai dengan perintah Kyungsoo. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Laki-laki tampan yang kini sedang duduk dibangku kerjanya menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius disampingnya juga ada seorang namja tampan berada disampinya. Dilayar laptop tersebut menampilkan sebuah tayangan seorang wanita yang kini melepas baju kebesarannya secara perlahan hingga wanita itu menampakkan badan tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan payudara besar menggantungnya dan vagina mulus tanpa bulu tersebut. Setelah melihat, lelaki tampan itu langsung menutup laptopnya.

"Kau menyukainya Tuan ?" tanya laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Malam ini, buat dia yang paling mahal dipelelangan" Jawab sang Tuan tanpa melihat kearah lelaki tersebut.

"Baik tuan" Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan sang tuan.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki kini tengah memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya pusing dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia tanda tangani. Hari ini, dokumen itu harus selesai dia tanda tangani. Dia berpikir mungkin dia akan lembur, melihat masih ada 3 tumpukan berkas lagi yang harus dia tanda tangani.

Dia masih memijit pelipisnya sambil memejamkan matanya, hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk" Katanya dengan suara beratnya.

Seorang wanita cantik masuk sambil membawa dokumen dan mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Tuan, Diluar Tuan. Park dari perusahaan Park Legacy sedang menunggu anda" Kata sang Sekretaris sambil menaruh 2 dokumen lagi. pekerjaan tambahan untuk pekerjaannya. Dia menghela nafas lelah.

Seorang lelaki tampan dan dengan wajah idiot itu kini memasuki ruangan lelaki tersebut, dia melihat sahabat kecilnya yang terlihat sangat stress dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Park Idiot ?" Tanya lelaki itu pada sahabatnya yang langsung duduk disofa yang sudah disediakan diruangan itu.

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu. Sehun" Jawabnya dengan cengiran idiot khasnya tersebut.

Sehun –Lelaki tampan- itu kini memutar matanya malas "Manjijikan, aku masih normal" Jawabnya sambil menatap sahabatnya itu, lalu kembali membuka dokumen dan kembali memberikan tanda tangan didokumen tersebut.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda, kau ingin ikut malam ini" Kata sanga sahabat pada Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol –silelaki Idiot- itu "Pekerjaanku masih banyak Park, ini harus selesai hari ini. aku tidak ingin Luhan Hyung akan kembali memblokir kartu kreditku hanya karena pekerjaanku tidak selesai" Jawab Sehun, sambil menandatangani dokumen tersebut.

"Itu hanya tanda tangan Hun-ah sebentar lagipun itu selesai. Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko"

"Aishh Kau Yakin, baik. Aku akan pergi sendiri, jangan iri padaku bila besok aku mendapatkan yang lebih cantik dan seksi dan aku juga baru dapat pesan dari Kris hyung malam ini barangnya akan lebih menarik. Bukan hanya cantik, dia seksi dan masih perawan" Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar, lalu mencoba untuk beranjak saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, pekerjaanku sebentar lagi akan selesai" Kata Sehun tapi masih tetap fokus pada dokumen-dokumenya tersebut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai melihat perubahan sifat Sehun. Sehun itu pengoleksi para gadis cantik dan seksi bahkan tanpa dia meminta, perempuan pun akan membuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya demi ingin vaginanya dimasuki oleh penis besar milik Sehun. Hebat memang, tapi itulah keluarga Oh. Walaupun usianya masih 27 Tahun, dia menjadi seorang pembisnis muda jajaran atas di Korea Selatan. Oh Corporation, bukti dari usahanya sekarang. Muda, Tampan, berbakat dan Kaya itu adalah yang cocok bagi seorang Oh Sehun.

"Cepat selesaikan, pelelangan akan dimulai dari jam 9 malam" Kata Chanyeol, lalu mengambil rokok dan menyelipkannya diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Menyalakannya dan mulai menghisapnya.

Sehun masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya tanpa melihat chanyeol yang sibuk dengan rokoknya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun dan berdiri disampingnya, badannya dia hadapkan keluar jendela besar ruangan kantor Sehun sambil menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut.

"Apakah 'SiMungil Owl' itu juga akan dilelang malam ini ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya" Jawaban Singkat Dari Chanyeol.

"Apakah Hyung akan membeli 'SiMungil Owl' itu ?" Tanya Sehun sambil tetap fokus pada dokumen-dokumennya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan asap rokoknya membuat asap tersebut berbentuk sebuah lingkaran lalu berbalik menatap Sehun "Ya, memang dia yang akan aku beli. Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Dia' " Jawab Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata Dia dikalimatnya.

"Tapi aku dengar 'SiCantik Byun' juga tidak kalah dengan 'SiMungil Owl' " Kata Sehun lagi sambil mengambil dokumen terakhir ditumpukan dokeman pertama.

Chanyeol menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil "Ya aku tau tapi, 'SiCantik Byun' itu membuatku ingin muntah melihat wajahnya." Jawab Chanyeol lalu kembali duduk disofa.

"Kenapa ?" Pertanyan singkat dari Sehun lagi.

"Karena wajahnya mengingatkanku pada si pembunuh Taeyeon itu, adik dan kakak sama saja. Sama-sama memuakkan" Jawab Chanyeol "Kalau Taeyeon tidak membunuh D.O ku pergi" Tambah Chanyeol lalu menekan bekas rokoknya ditempat rokok.

Sehun hanya diam setelah menatap Chanyeol, disana ditatapan mata sekelam Chanyeol terpancarkan kesedihan. Sehun tau, ini yang dinginkan Chanyeol dari dulu. Mengambil kembali yang dulu dia miliki dan menjadi miliknya lagi.

.

.

.

Kai kini menatap horror isi lemari tersebut, disana tidak ada pakaian yang menurut dia 'layak' untuk dia pakai. Dia menarik celana dalam bra yang berada disana, memakainya dengan 'sangat' terpaksa. Dia bahkan risih dengan celana dalamnya. Ini sebuah g-string yang hanya menutupi bagian depan vaginanya. Merasa tidak ingin berlama-lama melihatnya, Kai langsung mengambil sebuah hoodie yang tak menggunakan topi tersebut. Untung saja hoodie tersebut muat untuknya, tapi hoodi itu hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya saja dan itu masih tetap membuat Kai risih.

Saat ingin mengeringkan rambut, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita cantik yang kini melihat Kai dengan prihatin. Wanita cantik itu mendekati Kai, lalu memberikan sebuah Lingerie yang sangat transparan.

"Ganti bajumu dengan ini" Katanya sambil menyodorkan lingerie tersebut.

Kai menatapnya dengan bingung "Untuk apa ?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap wanita cantik tersebut.

"Pakailah dulu, setelah kau pakai nanti aku harus membawamu ketempat Tuan" Jawab sang wanita cantik membuat Kai semakin bingung.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon nanti Tuan akan marah kalau aku terlambat membawamu kesana"

Merasa kasihan Jongin langsung menggunakan lingerie tersebut didalam Toilet. Setelah selesai Jongi langsung keluar dan sebenarnya dia merasa risih menggunkanan ini.

"Pakai mantel ini, itu untuk sementara agar kau tak kedinginan" Kata wanita cantik itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi Kai menurutinya dan menggunakan mantel tersebut. Melihat Kai sudah siap wanita cantik itu membawa Kai keluar kamar. Diluar kamar terlihat sangat sepi. Kai terkagum dengan arsitektur rumah tersebut, itu sangat besar. Setelah terkagum-kagum, tak berapa lama Kai sampai di sebuah ruangan. Disana sudah duduk seorang laki-laki yang menatapnya dengan seringainya dan seorang laki-laki lagi yang berada disampingnya.

Tangan laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan agar wanita cantik yang membawa Kai tadi untuk keluar. Dan disana hanya tertinggal Kai dengan dua orang pria tersebut.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya laki-laki yang duduk dibangkunya.

"Kim Kai" Jawab Kai takut-takut.

Laki-laki itu kembali menyeringai, dia berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kai yang berdiri diepan meja kerjanya tersebut. Kai gemetar saat tangan laki-laki itu memegang mantelnya dan langsung sekali tarikan mantel itu terlepas dari badan Kai. Laki-laki itu menatap takjub dengan tubuh ramping dan payudara besar milik Kai.

"Minho, bawa dia kepelelangan untuk malam ini tawarkan dia dari $ 50 juta." Katanya sambil menyeringai menatap tubuh Kai.

"Baik Tuan Choi" Kata Minho.

Mata Kai terbelalak saat dia mendengar kata 'pelelangan'. Jadi mala ini dia akan dilelang, dan bahkan dia tidak tau siapa yang akan membelinya. Kai diam saja tubuhnya kini diangkat oleh Minho, lelaki yang malam tadi membiusnya ditaman. Bahkan kini airmatanya telah jatuh menuruni pipinya. Beginikah hidupnya, harus dilelang.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai bersama dengan Chanyeol disampingnya. Ditangan mereka masing-masing membawa sebuah koper yang berisi dengan uang puluhan juta dollar demi membeli barang buruan. Barang ? Bukan barang tapi 'Orang' . bejat memang mereka berdua, tapi ini pilihan orang-orang chaebol untuk kebutuhan seks mereka.

Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk dimeja no 9, disana sudah terdapa sebuah papan tulis mini masing-masing dua papan tulis kecil disetiap meja. Papan tulis itu berguna untuk mengajukan harga wanita yang akan dijual.

"Selamat datang Tuan-tuan, malam ini kita kembali mengadakan pelelangan. Kami hanya melelang dua wanita saja. Baiklah akan kami mulai dengan 'SiMungil Owl' " kata sang pembawa acara, setelah itu seorang wanita mungil dan cantik masuk. Dia menggunakan sebuah lngeri hitam tipis. Dia didudukkan oleh sang pembawa acara. Setelah itu 'Simungil Owl' julukan wanita cantik itu mulai membuka lingerienya dan membuat dia toples. Dia duduk sambil mengangkang, vagina tanpa bulu dan bersih tersebut terbuka.

"Kami buka dari $ 20 juta untuk 'SiMungil Owl' . Dia memang sudah tak perawan tapi lihat vagina masih terlihat rapat, dia hanya digunakan sekali. Baiklah siapa yang ingin menawarnya lebih dari itu" Kata pembawa acaranya.

"$ 50 juta" Teriak seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang duduk disamping Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendengarnya hanya berdecih.

"$ 80 juta untuknya"

"$ 90 Juta"

"$100 Juta"

Hening tidak ada yang bersuara lagi "Apakah penawaran 'SiMungil Owl' hanya sampai $ 100 juta" kata pembawa acaranya lagi. "Baik, akan saya hitung dari 3 sampai 1 . bila tidak ada yang menawar lagi Tuan Shin yang akan mendapatkan 'SiMungil Owl' " teriaknya.

"$ 115 Juta" Teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah tenangnya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Benar-benar tidak ada lagi, berarti si mungil owl sudah terbeli oleh Tuan Park dari perusahaan Park Legacy di meja nomor 9" kata sang pembawa acara tersebut. "Baiklah tuan Park anda boleh masuk kebelakang panggung untuk mengambil si mungil owl"

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menuju belakang panggung, sebelum meninggalkan meja tersebut Chanyeol memberikan bisikan 'Fighting' untuk Sehun.

"Baik karena Si Mungil Owl sudah terbeli, saatnya kita mengeluarkan barang spesial kita. Kami persembahkan 'SiSeksi Bear' " Teriak pembawa acara. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit tannya. Kini tubuhnya tertutupi oleh mantel. Seorang penjaga yang membawa wanita itu langsung mendudukkannya dibangku yang didesaign seperti orang melahirkan. Kakinya mengangkang "Apakah Tuan-tuan ingin melihat tubuhnya. Baiklah akan aku buka mantelnya" Sang pembawa acara langsung membuka kancing mantel wanita itu dan tampaklah badan ramping dan mulusnya. Payudaranya yang sintal dan vagina bersih tanpa bulu tersebut.

"Karena dia masih perawan kami akan membuka dari harga $ 50 juta. Baiklah kalu begitu silahkan siapa yang berani menawar lebih dari itu" Kata sang pembawa acara.

"$ 80 Juta"

"$ 120 juta"

"$ 150 juta"

"$170 juta"

Lagi-lagi hening terhenti dipenawaran tersebut "Tidak ada yang menawar, baik akan sayang hitung dari 3,...,2..."

Kalimat pembawa acara tersebut terputus, saat Sehun dengan santainya membuka koper berisi uanganya diatas panggung "$300 juta" kata Sehun. Semua pengusaha yang ada disana terbelalak, apalagi saat melihat wajah yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Di pembisnis muda terkaya di Korea Selatan.

"Baik, penawaran dari Tuan Oh adalah yang terakhir jadi Si Seksi Bear sudah terbeli oleh Tuan Oh" Kata sang pembawa acara lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk ikut kebelakang panggung. Sebelumnya dia kembali menutup mantel yang tadi juga untuk menutupi badan bersih Kai –SISeksi Bear-

Kai hanya terdiam saat mantelnya dipakaikan kembali oleh pengusaha kaya tersebut. Ini jalan hidup barunya bersama seorang pengusaha kaya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review please

Maaf saya bikin ff baru lagi, ini untuk pengganti Love and believe. Semoga kalian suka.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai hanya diam saja saat beberapa bodyguard membawanya masuk kembali kedalam ruangan gelap dan pengap. Dibelakangnya Sehun mengikuti tanpa suara, wajah dinginnya selalu tertampang jelas diwajahnya. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai diruangan tersebut, Kai didudukkan dikursi tepat diruangan itu, Sehun juga ikut masuk. Didalam sana sudah ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tersenyum sisnis kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membeli 'barang' ku , Tuan Oh" Kata lelaki paruh baya itu.

Sehun hanya diam tidak membalas sapaan itu, dia duduk disamping Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam yang kini semakin mengeratkan mantel tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama" Kata Sehun lalu menaruh uang yang tadi dia buka didepan Kai diatas podium.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Tuan Oh, silahkan bawa pulang 'barang' mu itu dan nikmati malam panas bersamanya" Jawab lelaki paruh baya tadi lalu mengibaskan tangannya memberikan syarat kepada bodyguardnya untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengantar Sehun keluar.

Kai hanya diam saat pergelangan tangannya kini digenggam oleh Sehun, ada rasa takut dan nyaman disana. Tapi rasa takut itu lebih mendominasinya daripada rasa nyaman. Hingga dia keluar dari sangkar menakutkan itu, walau dia didalam situ hanya satu malam tapi rasa taku itu lebih mendominasinya.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan Kai masuk dijok belakang mobilnya lalu diikuti oleh Sehun yang duduk disampingnya. Didepan ada seorang pemuda tinggi tampan dengan warna rambut berwarna putih kehitamannya dan seorang wanita yang dari bodynya bisa Kai kenal.

Wanita itu berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada Kai "Halo Kai, kita bertemu lagi" Kata wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo Eonnii" Jawab Kai membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ?" Tanya lelaki tampan yang kini sedang menyetir itu.

"Ya master, dia teman sekamarku tapi hanya satu malam" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Begitu, Kai kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol" Kata lelaki tampan itu –Chanyeol- yang kini tersenyum menatap Kai lewat kaca depan mobil itu.

Kai mengangguk lalu balas tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Cepat lajukan mobilnya Hyung, aku ingin pulang" Jawab Sehun dingin tanpa melihat Kai yang kini terdiam kembali dengan perkataan Sehun.

Chanyeol yang berada didepan yang sedang menyetir hanya mendecih dengan sifat dingin Sehun itu. setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan yang dilakukan oleh empat orang yang berada didalam mobil tersebut.

.

.

 **CAN YOU STAY WITH ME ?**

.

 **SUMMARY :** Jalan hidup seorang gadis cantik –Kim kai- selalu mendapat masalah, setelah lepas dari pamannya dan sekarang dia harus rela dibeli oleh seorang pembisnis muda –Oh Sehun- lelaki dengan sejuta pesonanya terhadap wanita. Bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dengan Oh Sehun ?

 **HUNKAI AND OTHER**

 _ **Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **SEX CONTENT (GS)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mobil hitam mewah tersebutpu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen yang sangat mewah menurut Kai. Sehun membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu menuntun Kai untuk keluar. Setelah itu Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya, melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol. Setelahnya mobil hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai disana.

Sehun berjalan menuju gedung tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Kai, Sehun memencet pintu lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 35. Selama didalam lift Sehun hanya diam, sedangkan Kai dia hanya menangkupkan tangannya sambil memainkan ujung mantelnya. Untung ini sudah jam 2 dini hari, jadi para penghuni apartement kini tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya ditemani oleh mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Hingga mereka sampai didepan aprtement milik Sehun. Sehun memasukkan passwordnya untuk masuk dan pintu itu terbuka. Kai yang selalu mengekori Sehun kemana saja hanya diam. Hingga Sehun berbalik menatap Kai, itu membuat Kai terkejut.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Eumm...Kim Kai... Master" jawab Kai sambil menunduk yang jari-jari tangannya kini memainkan ujung mantel tersebut.

Sehun diam lalu mengisyaratkan Kai dengan tatapannya untuk mengikutinya, Sehun berjalan menuju salah satu kamar yang ada diapartement tersebut, membuka pintunya dan menarik Kai untuk masuk.

"Ini kamarmu, cepatlah tidur besok kita bicarakan tentang peraturannya" Kata Sehun "Soal pakaian kau bisa memakai pakaian dilemari" Tambah Sehun lagi lalu meninggalkan Kai didalam kamar berwarna Cream tersebut.

Kai berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk dipinggir ranjang, menatap kesekelilingnya yang penuh dengan lukisan-lukisan seorang wanita cantik. Karena merasa risih dengan badannya tanpa memakai dalaman dan hanya mantel kebesaran ini yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Kai membuka lemari itu, disana penuh dengan pakaian wanita. Mulai dari baju casual, long-dress, short-dress dan pakaian dalam wanita lengkap disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kai mengambil salah satu pakaian dalam dan piama tidur, memakainya dan langsung merebahkan badan lelahnya dikasur empuk tersebut. Menutup matanya untuk tertidur lelap untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun berada dijalanan.

Diam-diam Sehun membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan, melihat Kai yang kini tengah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kai yang hanya dipantuli oleh lampu tidur, betapa cantik dan polosnya wajah itu. setelah itu dia kembali menutup pintu tersebut membiarkan Kai meraih mimpinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya sambil menciumi wajah Kyungsoo –Simungil Owl- itu yang kini berada dipangkuannya tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena merasa geli olehciuman yang terus-menerus dihujani oleh Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu sayang, maafkan aku baru bisa menemukanmu" Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap sendu Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Chanyeol "Tidak apa-apa Master" Jawabnya sambil terus mengelus pipi Chanyeol penuh sayang.

"Jangan panggil aku Master, aku ingin kau memanggilku seperti dulu" Katanya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, jerapah kesayanganku" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang indah lalu mencium pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lagi, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka berdua. Ya, kamr mereka berdua dari empat tahun lalu hingga sebuah masalah besar membuat Kyungsoo pergi dari dekapan Chanyeol hingga akhirnya Chanyeol bisa kembali mendapatkan Kyungsoo setelah pencariannya selama 2 tahun lebih.

.

.

Matahari kembali bersinar dengan terangnya tanpa ada yang bisa menghalanginya, cahay indah yang kini menyinari sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis cantik yang bulan lalu genap berusia 16 tahun, tapi selama 16 tahun hidupnya penuh dengan lika-liku dan beruntunglah dirinya kini bisa kembali tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa gangguan lagi setelah lima tahun kemudian. Walapun begitu, ini juga bukan termasuk tidak ada gangguan tapi 'belum' ada gangguan. Kelopak mata yang menyimpan bola mata dengan lensa berwarna black pearlnya kini berkedip-kedip mencoba menyusaikan retina matanya dengan cahaya matahari. Matanya terbuka dengan lebar ketika seorang lelaki kini mengusap kepalanya lalu memberinya sebuah ciuman dipelipisnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka tirai berwarna putih tersebut dan terpampanglah keindahan kota Seoul di pagi hari ini dengan cuaca yang cerah. Lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum begitu lembut kepada wanita yang baru dia 'beli' kemarin malam. Bahkan wanita yang pernah dia tiduri pun tidak pernah dia berikan senyuman barang sedikitpun tapi tidak untuk sigadis cantik dan manis seperti Kai, entah mengapa hati Sehun berdebar begitu kencang saat berdekatan dan menatap mata kelam nan polos milik Kai. Dia sebenarnya tidak pernah percaya dengan apa yang dinamakan dengan 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama' , kalimat itu dia anggap tabu selama dia mengenal cinta. Menurutnya cinta adalah sebuah ketulusan, kejujuran, kesetiaan dan keseriusan dalam menjalaninya, tapi entah mengapa wanita yang baru dia kenal tadi malam dan dengan tidak terpujinya dia baru saja 'Membeli' gadis tak berdosa ini dipelalangan manusia. Dia kembali mendekati Kai lalu kembali mencium pelipisnya, karena menurut hatinya dia harus kembali mencium gadis itu.

"Cepatlah mandi, lalu keluarlah dan kita sarapan bersama" Kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan Kai sendiri disana tapi sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar itu kembali kalimat itu dia lontarkan "Dan sekalian kita akan membicarakan peraturannya" Katanya lalu langsung menutup pintu itu.

Kai masih terdiam ditempatnya, dia mengusap pipinya yang merona. Baru kali ini dia debirakan kasih sayang lebih oleh orang yang baru saja mengenal, membelinya dan akan menjadi 'Masternya' itu. dia memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, membayangkan betapa senangnya dia hari ini, rasa takut akan siksaan yang diberikan Masternya kini menguap saat dua kecupan dipelipisnya sekaligus itu diberikan oleh Masternya. Tidak ingin membuat sang Master menunggu lama, Kai langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamar itu.

.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan roti panggangnya kini tersenyum saat tau usahanya untuk memanggang roti berhasil. Dia menaruh masing-masing dengan dua buah roti dipiringnya, hingga Kai kini berada didepan meja makan membuat Sehun mendongak la menyuruh Kai untuk duduk disampingnya. Sehun membuka kulkasnya mengeluarkan sekotak susu segar dan sekotak jus jeruk. Menyajikan selai dengan beberapa rasa didepan Kai, hingga akhirnya Kai memilih selai coklat dan Sehun selai kacang. Disela-sela makannya kini Sehun mulai membuka suaranya "Bisa kau kenalkan dirimu dengan detail ?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Kai.

"Namaku Kim Kai master, sekarang usiaku 16 tahun. Aku pindahan dari London" Jawab Kai sambil memakan makanannya, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap Sehun saat ini.

"Berarti kau masih sekolah ?"

"Tidak Master, setelah lulus sekolah menengah aku tidak meneruskan sekolah kesekolah atas"

"Kenapa ?"

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan setelah itu aku tidak memiliki biaya untuk meneruskan sekolah dan akhirnya aku menjadi gelandangan Master" _Bohong, bukan itu sebenarnya yang terjadi. Maafkan aku_

Sehun mengangguk lalu menaruh rotinya yang masih tersisa setengah "Kalau ada seseorang yang akan membantumu meneruskan sekolah menengah atas apakah kau mau ?" kata Sehun sambil memandang Kai yang kini hanya menunduk sambil memakan rotinya tersebut.

Kai mengangguk "Ya Master aku mau" Jawabnya yang masih mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu meneruskan sekolah kejenjang menengah atas. kalau begitu dengarkan peraturan yang aku berikan padamu.

Pertama : Kau akan tinggal disini dan jangan pernah keluar rumah kecuali kau sedang sekolah atau ada pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah atau sedang pergi untuk belanja bulanan.

Kedua : Setiap tiga kali seminggu kau harus melayaniku tanpa ada bantahan.

Ketiga : Jangan pernah bawa teman sekolahmu kesini.

Jika kau melanggar dari tiga peraturan itu, aku pastikan hukumanmu akan sangat menyakitkan" Kata Sehun sambil membisikkan kalimat mengerikan itu –menurut Kai- ditelinganya.

Setelah itu Sehun memberika sebuah black card dan ponsel –Iphone 6+ Gold- kepada Kai. "Bersiap-siaplah, setelah ini kita pergi keMall untuk belanja keperluan sekolahmu dan keperluan dirimu sendiri" Dan Sehun langsung mengambil ponsel –Sama dengan Kai- lalu men-dial nomor teleponnya dan meninggalkan Kai sendiri didapur dan setelah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya untk berganti pakaian sesuai yang diperintahkan Sehun.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit Kai keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan baju casual yang memperlihatkan pundak kecil mulusnya, celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya dan sebuah sneakers yang menutupi betis kecilnya. Ditangannya kini ada mantel yang kemarin dia pakai saat dia dibeli oleh Sehun. Fashion anak muda zaman sekarang. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Pakai mantelmu, aku tidak ingin 'Barangku' dilihat oleh banyak orang" Kata Sehun lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartement.

Kai langsung memakai mantelnya saat diberi perintah oleh Sehun, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sehun sudah menarik tangan Kai untuk mengikuti Sehun.

.

.

Kai berjalan didalam Mall bersama dengan Sehun disampingnya, kini Mall tersebut semakin ramai karena adanya para wanita yang kini sibuk memotret Sehun. Siapa anak wanita kalangan Chaebol, kalangan menengah dan kalangan bawah yang tidak mengenal seoranga Oh Sehun. Pengusaha muda yang berbakat yang memiliki saham dimana-mana, bahkan kekayaannya kini bisa membawanya mendapat peringkat pertama Pengusaha muda terkaya di Korea Selatan. Namanya dan wajah tampannya itu terpampang dimajalah bisnis terkenal. Majalah _Times_ salah satunya. Banyak para ibu-ibu yang menginginkan dia sebagai menantunya, krena kepintarannya tersebut.

Wanita-wanit itu yang kini mengikuti Sehun dan Kai berdecih apalagi oleh tiga wanita berpakaian mewah itu –telihat sekali jika mereka adalah anak-anak Chaebol- yang berjalan disamping mereka. Bahkan kini Kai menunduk dengan takutnya saat seseorang diantara tiga wanita itu berbicara.

" _Lihatlah wanita yang kini bersama Sehun itu, aku dengar wanita itu telah dibeli Sehun dipelelangan manusia kemarin malam."_

Bahkan Sehunpun juga mendengar cemoohan itu, dengan sigap Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kai dn langsung mendekapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kini bertengger dikedua telinga Kai.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka" Kata Sehun datar. Lalu kini pandangannya berpidaah kepada tiga orang wanita tersebut, memberikan pandangan menusuknya membuat tiga wanita itu terdiam lalu berbelok menuju salah satu toko baju yang ada disana.

Melihat tiga orang wanita itu telah pergi Sehun melepaskan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan disamping Kai. Kai hanya terdiam tidak mau menanggapi apapun itu, memang kenyataannya bahwa dia telah dibeli untuk Sehun.

Saat mereka telah sampai disalah satu toko yang khusus berjualan untuk baju seragam sekolah pun , tatapan para pegawai dan pengunjungpun sama seperti diluar sana. –menghakimi, risih dan iri- . Kai semakin menunduk tapi Sehun langsung mengangkat dagunya untuk mencium dengan pelan bibir tebal dan merah tersebut. Tanpa ada rasa malu, walaupun hanya sebentar membuat orang yang berada disana terpaku. Sehun kembali menampakkan wajah dinginnya, menyuruh salah satu pegawainya membisikkan sesuatu untuk mencarikan baju seragam sekolah yang cocok untuk Kai.

Kai mengikuti salah satu pegawai tersebut untuk memilihkan seragam yang cocok untuk Kai hingga mereka menemukan tiga pasang baju seragam tersebut. Setelahnya mereka berdua pergi, menuju kearah toko-toko pakaian wanita untuk keperluan Kai dan juga Tas dan sepat untuk Kai.

Setelah hampir empat jam menemani Kai untuk membelikan keperluan Kai, Sehun langsung mengantarkan Kai menuju apartementnya. Dan menyuruh Kai untuk tetap diam diapartement tersebut. Sebelum Sehun pergi, dia memberikan sebuah ciuman yang tidak dibilang singkat untuk tanda perpisahan –karena Sehun akan ergi kekantornya- dan benar-benar meninggalkan Kai sendiri diapartement mewah tersebut.

Sesaat Sehun pergi, Kai langsung membenahi barang-barang yang telah dibelikan oleh Sehun. salah satu seragamnya yang kini dia gantung diluar lemarinya, memandangya dengan penuh rasa bahagianya dengan akhirnya dia bisa kembali bersekolah walaupun dia harus membayarnya dengan tubuhnya.

Dia duduk dipinggir ranjang, membuka dompet yang kini berisi dengan Black card dan beberapa kartu –entah kai tidak tahu itu kartu apa saja- lalu kembali menutup dompet tersebut. Dia merebahkan badannya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya tersebut. Dia harus bangun sebelum jam makan malam, karena dia harus memasakkan makan untuk Sehun dan juga ada kalimat-kalimat yang membuat Kai kembali merinding karena ketakutan. Dia harus kuat.

" _nanti siapkan makan malam, kita akan malam bersama. Setelah itu, siapkan dirimu karena malam ini adalah malam panas kita berdua"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju ruangannya, semua pegawainya yang berpapasan dengannya langsung membungkukkan badannya. Tanda bahwa mereka hormat kepada atasannya. Saat membuka pintu, disana sudah ada seorang lelaki yang kini tertidur disofa dengan berbagai botol Wine disana. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat sang kakak yang kembali kacau seperti ini. Sehun menepuk pundak sang kakak hingga kakaknya terbangun. Mata bagaikan rusa itu berkedip beberapa kali, melihat sipenepuk pundaknya. Dengan perlahan dia duduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sang adik yang kini sudah duduk disinggasananya –Itu menurut Luhan kakak Sehun itu, karena menurut Luhan adiknya itu penggila kerja- dengan membuka salah satu dokumen.

"Apa lagi yang sekarang terjadi Ge, kau diusir lagi ?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus melihat dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

"Eum, dia menyuruhku bertanggung jawab" jawab Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Lagi, berhentilah menjadi _pendonor sperma"_ Kata Sehun lagi yang kini tengah memberikan tanda tangan disalah satu dokumen tersebut.

Luhan tidak menanggapi, yang ada dia kembali merebahkan badannya disofa. "Aku dengar kemarin malam kau pergi dengan Chanyeol kepelelangan, kau mendapatkan barang yang bagus ?" Tanya Luhan yang kini sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyum misteriusnya "Ya aku mendapatkannya, bahkan dia lebih dari bagus. Seksi dan perawan" Jawab Sehun kembali menyeringai.

Luhan membuka matanya antusias "What ? jarang-jarang dipelelangan ada barang yang sangat bagus seperti itu. Berapa kau membelinya ?" Tanya Luhan kembali duduk saat mendengar sang adik mendapat barang bagus.

"$ 300 , dan semua orang tua bangka tidak ada yang berkutik" Jawab Sehun.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya "Hei itu adalah harga yang paling tinggi yang pernah aku dengar dipelelangan, demi satu wanita kau membeli semahal itu. kalau begitu ATM mu akan aku blokir" Kata Luhan sengit.

"Hei, hei tidak bisa begitu. Aku membeli dengan uangku sendiri dari aku bekerja. Gege tidak bisa begitu denganku. Bahkan tiap minggunya kau berganti wanita saja aku tidak heboh" Kata Sehun dengan frustasi, bagaimana tidak kakak satu-satunya ini suka sekali ingin memblokir semua kartu ATM nya.

Luhan tertawa dengan nayringnya membuat Sehun memutar matanya jengah. "Aku bercanda adikku sayang, kau beruntung karena dokumen-dokumen itu sudah selesai saat aku menginap disini" Jawab Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Lebih baik kau pulang keapartemenmu, temui Xiumin noona dan bicara bak-baik dengannya. Aku dengar Minnie Noona juga sedang hamil anak keduamu kan"

"Ya dia sedang hamil anak keduaku, karena itu dia menginginkan aku untuk tanggung jawab juga. Kepalaku pusing Sehun. masih beruntung si Naeun mau menggugurkan kandungannya, dan yang tersisa hanya Xiumin"

"Berhentilah menjadi _pendonor sperma_ dan gunakan pengaman, kau tidak takut terkena AIDS. Eoh aku tidak mau memiliki kakak yang terkena penyakit itu" Kata Sehun dengan memperlihatkan wajah menjijikannya.

Luhan mendengus "Ya, aku akan bicara dengan Xiumin nanti dan sekalian membawa Ziyu berjalan-jalan" Jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Dan berhentilah bermain wanita, kau sudah memiliki anak dan kekasih yang kini sedang hamil anak keduamu _Ge,_ masih untung Minnie Noona hanya minta tanggung jawab saja tidak meminta _gege_ menikahinya"

"Ya adikku yang tampan, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sampah itu biar Cleaning Service yang membersihkannya" Kata Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun diruangan itu.

Tak berselang lama seorang Cleaning service masuk untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan tersebut. Sehun, dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Sore menjelang, Kai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sehun yaitu memasak untuk makan malam. Setelah membersihkan seluruh apartemen Kai menuju dapur, membuka kulkas yang didalamnya tidak ada isinya sama sekali. Didalam sana hanya ada beberapa botol soju dan bir. Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memasak untuk makan malam, bahan-bahannya saja tidak ada" Gaerutu Kai. Dengan inisiatifnya dan melanggar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Kai kini mengambil ponsel yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Dia langsung menelpon Sehun dan mengatakan dia harus keluar karena bahan makanan habis dan untung saja Sehun membolehkannya. Dia langsung mengambil dompetnya dan keluar apartementnya. Masalah password, Sehun sudah memberitau Kai passwordnya.

Kini dia sudah berada didalam supermarket, mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan. Seperti daging sapi, daun bawang dan yang lainnya. Dia juga berpikir untuk membeli stock untuk satu minggu kedepan. Saat membayar dikasir Kai dikagetkan dengan seorang wanita yang kini tengah mnepuk pundaknya.

"Kai" Panggil wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Kai juga balas tersenyum "Eum, Eonni apa kabar ?" Tanyanya pada Kyungsoo –Wanita yang menepuk pundaknya tadi-

"Baik, ku kesini sedang apa ?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memberikan barang-barang yang dibelinya kepada sang kasir.

"Membeli bahan makanan, untuk Master" Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berbicara banyak dan berjalan bersama menuju apartement mereka –apartement Sehun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata hanya berbeda satu block lebih jauh Kai- . Kai sampai diapartementnya, membuka pintu tersebut dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu. Sehun ternyata belum datang, dia langsung masuk dan menuju kedalam dapur. Menaruh semua bahan-bahan kedalam kulkas dan ada pula yang dia keluarkan untuk bahan memasak.

.

.

Luhan membuka pintu apartement kecilnya bersama kekasih dan juga anaknya. Masuk kedalam apartement itu setelah melepas sepatu kerjanya, menggantinya dengan sendal rumahan.

"Aku pulang" Kata Luhan saat berada diruang tengah.

Ziyu anak luhan yang kini masih berusia 3 tahun itu berbalik dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang ayah pulang. Dia berlari lalu memeluk sang ayah yang kini membalas pelukannya tersebut.

"Dimana ibu eum ?" Tanya Luhan pada Ziyu.

"Ibu sedang memasak didapur untuk makan malam ayah" Jawab Ziyu dengan suara imutnya.

"kembalilah bermain, ayah ingin menemui ibu" Kata Luhan lagi sambil tersenyum, Ziyu kembali bermain dengan balok-balok mainan tersebut saat disuruh oleh sang ayah.

Luhan berjalan menuju dapur setelah menaruh tas dan jasnya diatas sofa ruaang tengah, melingukkan kepalanya didepan pintu dapur. Luhan mengernyitkan pelipisnya saat tidak melihat seorang pun disana. Tapi kini didalam kamar mandi dapur dia hanya mendengar suara seseorang muntah, luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia terbelalak saat melihat Xiumin muntah didepan closet. Dia mendekati Xiumin lalu memijit tengkuknya perlahan, Xiumin mendongak saat seseorang memegak tengkuknya. Dia terkejut saat melihat Luhan. Xiumin langsung bangkit dan menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari tengkuknya, kembali berjalan dan melihat supnya yang sebentar lagi matang. Luhan mengikuti Xiumin.

"Maafkan aku, sayang" Kata Luhan sambil memeluk Xiumin dari belakang.

Xiumin menggeleng "Masalah maaf aku sudah memaafkan sejak dulu, tapi aku hanya ingin kau berhenti bermain wanita kau sudah memiliki Ziyu, aku dan..."

"Baby's . i know Honey. Aku akan mencoba berhenti jadi bantu aku untuk berhenti melakukan itu"

"Ya aku akan membantumu"

.

.

Acara memasak untuk makan malam selesai dan sekarang waktunya Kai untuk menunggu Sehun datang. Kini diatas meja makan sudah tersusun banyak makanan khas korea yang bisa Kai masak –Karena sebenarnya Kai besar diLondon dan baru 3 tahun dia tinggal ditanah kelahiran sang ibu-. Pintu apartement terebuka, menampakkan Sehun yang kini langsung melempar jas dan tas kantornya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur dan disana sudah ada Kai dan sajian makanan lezat disana. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Jongin.

"Master, maaf hanya ini yang bisa aku masak" Kata Kai yang kini telah berdiri membiarkan Sehun duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Sehun singkat lalu kini mengambil mangkuk yang sudah terisi nasi.

Mereka berdua makan dengan ketenangan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaran hingga acara makan malam tersebut selesai. Kai membersihkan piring-piring kotor tersebut sedang kan Sehun kini duduk disofa ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

Setelah selesai Kai berjalan menuju ruang tengah, saat tangan Sehun kini mengisyaratkan untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kai berjalan dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Buka celanamu itu" Kata Sehun menyurh Kai untuk berdiri dan membuka celana pendek tersebut.

Kai menurut dan membuka celana pendek tersebut sesuai suruhan Sehun. kini yang tertinggal hanya kaos kebesaran yang menutupi setengah pahanya saja dan kembali duduk dipangkuan Sehun. sehun membuka baju Kai, menyuruh kedua tangan Kai agar mengangkat tangannya tersebut. Dan kini tampaklah payudara sintal milik kai yang masih tertutupi oleh bra berwarna merah darah tersebut.

Sehun menyeringai "Kita nikmati malam panas kita bersama sayang" Kata Sehun lalu mendaratkan ciumannya diceruk leher Jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya malah makin tidak seru, saya buat seperti ini supaya berbeda. Saat mengetik ini ff saya sambil mendengarkan lagu milik

Ariana Grande = Love me harder

Ellie Ghoulding = Love Me Like You Do

Selena Gomez = The heart wants what in want

Sebenarnya itu nyambung atau tidak saya juga tidak tau sebenarnya.

Sekalian pengumuman buat para Author kami membuka pendaftaran Lomba untuk pembuatan FF Hunkai In Luv dimulai dari tanggal 25 juni – 15 agustus 2015. Ingin tau rulenya langsung PM atau Inbox saya di facebook.

Vieta Ramadhani atau Lullu Pamungkas.

Terima Kasih

Mind to review ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Kita nikmati malam panas kita bersama sayang" Kata Sehun lalu mendaratkan ciumannya diceruk leher Jongin.

Jongin mengerang ketika kini Sehun menyesap kulit lehernya hingga menimbulkan warna kebiruan disana kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang tan. Sehun meraba punggung Jongin dan meraba kulit punggung Jongin yang sehalus sutra tersebut. Melepas pengait bra merah darah tersebut, membuangnya sembarangan hingga bra itu tergantung diatas TV flat milik Sehun.

Sehun menciumi belahan dada Jongin, Jongin hanya bisa mengerang sambil memegang erat kepala Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat Kai bagaikan koala, Sehun mencium bibir Kai sambil membawanya berjalan menuju kamar. Ciuman itu belum terlepas sampai Sehun merebahkan badann setengah telanjang Kai. Kai memeluk leher Sehun, sedangkan Sehun kini merambatkan tangannya kepaha dalam milik Kai. Memainkan pusat gairah milik Kai, mengusapnya membuat Kai mengerang disela ciuman panas mereka. Melepas kain penutup Kai yang terakhir dan membuangnya kesegala arah. Sehun melepas ciumannya lalu melihat Kai yang kini sedang terengah dibawahnya. Sehun merundukkan kepalanya lalu mencium cuping telinga Kai. Sehun melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tersebut, membuat Kai sedikit merona melihat dada bidang Sehun dan kebanggaan milik Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

Sehun membuka kedua paha Kai dan memperlihatkan lubang gairah milik Kai, tanpa penetrasi Sehun memasukkan kebanggannya, Kai meringis kesakitan ketika kebanggaan milik Sehun masuk terlalu dalam menuj pusat gairahnya. Darah merembes keluar dari lubang senggama Kai, selaput dara nya sudah dirobek oleh kebanggaan Sehun. Sehun mendiamkannya sebentar melihat Kai yang masih menyesuaikannya dengan kebanggaan Sehun didalamnya. Kai mengangguk dan Sehun menggerakkannya. Perlahan hingga menjadi ganas. Kai memegang pundak Sehun sambil menyerukan nama Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum. Kai adalah wanita pertama yang Sehun perawani, semua wanita yang pernah Sehun tiduri tidak lebih dengan pelacur dan wanita murahan. Membuat Sehun mendecak sebal ketika mengingatnya.

"Sehun" Desah Kai ketika Kai menuju puncak gairahnya, Sehun mendiamkannya sebentar memberikan jeda untuk Kai merasakan puncak gairahnya.

Setelah itu Sehun kembali menggerakkan kebanggaannya lagi, kali ini lebih brutal lebih intens. Hingga Sehun mencapai puncak dan melepaskannya didalam rahim Kai. Sehun terengah sama dengan Kai. Tanpa melaps penyatuan mereka Sehun membalik tubuh Kai hingga menungging, menuntuk kedua tangan Kai untuk memegang headbed yang ada didepannya.

Setelah siap Sehun kembali menggerakkannya lagi-dan lagi. Malam itu kamar yang biasanya dibiarkan dingin oleh Sehun kini kembali memanas karena adanya Kai disana. Desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, bahkan pendingin ruangan tersebut tidak berguna untuk mendinginkan situasi diruangan tersebut. Malam semakin larut, Sehun tidak akan pernah berhenti karena Kai adalah candu baginya untuk malam ini.

.

.

 **CAN YOU STAY WITH ME ?**

.

 **SUMMARY :** Jalan hidup seorang gadis cantik –Kim kai- selalu mendapat masalah, setelah lepas dari pamannya dan sekarang dia harus rela dibeli oleh seorang pembisnis muda –Oh Sehun- lelaki dengan sejuta pesonanya terhadap wanita. Bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya dengan Oh Sehun ?

 **HUNKAI AND OTHER**

 _ **Typo dimana-mana, saya juga seorang manusia jadi mohon dimaklumi.**_

 _ **SEX CONTENT (GS)**_

.

.

Matahari kembali bersinar dengan cerahnya, menyilaukan pandangan semua orang. Kai yang baru saja membuka matanya pun juga terkena imbasnya,mengerjapkan matanya secara alami lalu terbangun dan menyenderkan punggungnya diheadbed tersebut. Kepala menengok kesamping dan melihat punggung kokoh yang tak tertutupi selimut –karena selimut itu hanya menutupi pinggul hingga kaki- seorang Oh Sehun. menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melirik kearah jam dimeja nakas. Sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi, dia merenggangkan badannya, turun dari kasur tersebut menyentuh ubin dingin dengan kaki telanjangnya. Mengambil kemeja milik Sehun dan celana dalamnya, memakainya. Dia menatap Sehun yang masih berada dialam mimpinya.

Kai langsung mengikat rambutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelahnya dia berjalan keluar kamar tersebut untuk bersih-bersih, menyiapkan peralatan kantor Sehun dan memasakan sarapan untuk Sehun dan dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia kembali kesekolah. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, makanan sudah siap diatas meja makan. Sebelum kembali kedalam kamar Kai melihat jam yang tertempel didinding sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh pagi, setelahnya Kai berjalan menuju kamar tapi kini dia dikagetkan oleh Sehun yang sudah terbangun dan menyandarkan punggung kokoh itu di headbed sambil menghisap rokok dan melihat keponsel. Kai menunduk sambil mengambil baju-baju berserakan dilantai.

Sehun memandang Kai melalui sudut matanya, dia hanya diam. "Kau sudah menyiapkan sarapn dan keperluan kantorku ?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus mengecek sesuatu diponselnya.

Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada tempat pakaian kotor yang dibawanya, dia menoleh kearah Sehun "Sudah master" Jawab Kai.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya dimeja nakas, mengambil bokser yang belum dipungut oleh Kai dan setelah memakainya Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Kai yang masih memunguti baju yang berserakan. Setelah melihat Sehun masuk kamar mandi Kai berjalan menuju kasur dan menarik sprei dan selimutnya untuk diganti sebelum menaruhnya dikeranjang Kai memandang bercak darah yang ada disprei berwarna putih tersebut lalu dengan cepat memasukkanya kekeranjang dan segera menggantinya dengan sprei, selimut dan seperangkatnya dengan warna merah Tua.

Merasa semua sudah selesai Kai bersiap menggunakan baju sekolahnya dan setelah mengaca dicermin –dia sudah menggunakan bb cream dan lipbalm, rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai- dan setelahnya mengambil tas dan duduk dimeja makan menunggu Sehun.

Tak berapa lama Sehun datang sambil melampirkan darinya dipundak dan jas yang berada ditangan kanan dan tas ditangan kirinya. Melihat sang master belum rapi, Kai memberanikan diri mendekati Sehun dang mengambil dasi dipundak Sehun dan memakaikan dileher Sehun. kai dengan hati-hati memasangnya dan tersenyum ketika sudah selesai. Membuat Sehun terperangah, lalu mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa.

Lalu menyuruh Kai untuk secepat mungkin karena sebentar lagi mereka terlambat. Setelah selesai mereka langsung menuju kelantai dasar untuk menaiki mobil Sehun dan segera pergi kesekolah baru Kai.

.

.

Kai berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah tersebut, setelah mengantar Kai dikator sekolah dan ternyata kepala sekolah tersebut adalah Paman Sehun jadi sangat mudah untuk Kai masuk sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. semua beres dan Sehun meninggalkan Kai dan berjanji akan menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah.

Kai masih berjalan sesekali melihat ruangan kelas yang dilaluinya melalu jendela, tak berapa lama dia berhenti disalah satu kelas 1-2. Kelas yang sangat ribut dan kacau tersebut terdiam seketika, karena kepala sekolah masuk bersama dengan Kai yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Beri salam" Kata salah satu siswa disana.

"Selamat pagi, pak" Seluruh siswa membungkuk dengan sopan setelahnya mereka kembali duduk ketempat semula.

Kepala sekolah yang kini sudah berusia hampir setengah abad itu berdehem lalu memandang Kai "Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari London. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Kata sang kepala sekolah.

Kai berdehem "Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Kai saya pindahan dari Londonn. Mohon bantuannya" Kata Kai sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum. Membuat para lelaki disana terpana oleh senyum manis yang diberikan oleh Kai.

Setelah perkenalan itu selesai, Kai dipersilahkan untuk duduk disalah satu yang kosong. Setelah sang kepala sekolah keluar, kelas tersebut kembali ribut. Tapi ada seorang lelaki yang duduk dibangku sebelah Kai, menghiraukan apapun yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya. Dia lebih memilih tidur daripada mengikuti teman sekelasnya. Membuat Kai heran dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

Xiumin memijat kepalanya yang sedang pusing, morning sick yang keterlaluan menurut Xiumin. Dia sesekali meminum air putih hangat yang ada dimeja makan. Ziyu sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu dengan bus khusus sekolah TK nya. Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat Xiumin yang masih memijat kepalanya, dia mendekati Xiumin lalu mengusap pundak sempit Xiumin. Xiumin memalingkan kepalanya lalu kaget saat melihat Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Ada yang salah sayang ?" Tanya Luhan lalu duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Biasa, hanya mual dipagi hari dan sedikit sakit kepala" Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum lalu memasangkan dasi milik Luhan.

Ini yang Luhan suka dari Xiumin, walaupun sakit seperti apapun dia akn tetap memperhatikan Luhan. Sering sekali dia menyakiti hati Xiumin, karena memang kebiasaannya meniduri wanita. –yang berakhir hamil dan digugurkan-. Tapi, saat dia terpuruk Xiumin akan merentangkan tangannya pada Luhan saat dia kembali. Karena Xiumin selalu bilang pada Luhan.

' _aku adalah rumahmu, meskipun kau sering menyakiti hatiku, aku juga tidak akan bisa pergi darimu. Jadi, kalau kau ingin kembali, kembalilah padaku karena aku adalah rumahmu'_

Kalimat yang selalu diingat Luhan, dahulu dirinya bisa seperti ini dengan Xiumin karena kebiasaan buruk yang berakhir dengan lahirnya Ziyu dan Luhan sedikit berubah –tidak selamanya berubah tapi sedikit ada perubahan bermain wanita selama satu bulan hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari- . dan karena perkataan Sehun kemarin dia jadi berpikir untuk fokus bersama Xiumin dan Ziyu yang mencoba menjadi keluarga kecil dan beberapa bulan lagi Luhan akan memiliki seorang bayi mungil lagi.

"Kau yakin" Xiumin mengangguk "Kalau begitu aku pergi kerja kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon aku" Kata Luhan lalu mengelus perut yang masih rata milik Xiumin dan menciumnya setelahnya dia mencium bibir Xiumin sekilas.

Dengan ciuman, pagi itu Luhan meninggalkan Xiumin dan pergi kekantornya. Kembali dengan tetek bengek yang berada dikantor.

.

.

Kai lagi-lagi memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang duduk disebelah bangkunya didalam kelas. Laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menampilkan wajah datarnya –mengingatkannya pada Sehun karena wajahnya yang mirip menurut Kai-. Saat ini Kai berada diatas atap bersama teman barunya –Im Yoona- yang sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya. Diujug sana laki-laki yang dilihat Kai kini sedang merokok dan menghiraukan kehadiran Kai dan Yoona disana.

"Kau suka Mingook ?" Kata Yoona langsung

Kai tersedak saat Yoona tiba-tiba berbicara mengenai laki-laki itu yang bernama Oh Mingook. Melihat Kai yang tersedak Yoona langsung menyodorkan botol yang berisi air putih dan Kai langsung meminumnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran dengan dia kenapa dia sangat Dingin" Kata Kai sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Namanya Oh Mingook, dia memang seperti itu. orang yang introvert" Kata Yoona sambil memandang Kai dengan suara lirihnya.

"Kau tau semua ceritanya si Mingook itu ?" Tanya Kai setelah meminum air putihnya lagi.

"Eum aku tau semuanya, dan aku bisa menceritakannya padamu" Kata Yoona sambil memandang Kai.

Kai mengangguk, Yoona langsung menaruh sumpitnya ketika dia melihat Mingook yang kini sudah berdiri dan pergi yang sebelumnya membuang puntung rokoknya yang tinggal sedikit tersebut.

"Kau tahu usianya masih belum genap berusia 12 tahun tapi karena kepintaran IQ yang hampir mencapai 200 dia langsung masuk SHS. Dia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini dan kepala sekolah ini adalah kakeknya yaitu adik dari ibu neneknya. Dia sangat susah memiliki teman, dia orang yang introvert. Tapi jangan salah dia memang tampan dan aku dengar sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya. Tidak ada yang ingin berbicara mengenai kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, banyak juga yang bilang dia adalah anak dari Oh Sehun itu pembisnis muda yang sudah terkenal hingga benua Amerika. Tapi, mengenai itu tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya kalau itu memang benar anaknya atau bukan. Orang-orang hanya berpatokan pada kemiripan wajah mereka berdua. Dia selalu membuat onar apalagi kalau ada orang yang mengatainya 'Anak Haram' dia tidak akan segan segan memukul orang itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, kalau dihitung baru tiga bulan kami sekolah dia hampir 10 kali masuk ruang konseling. Dan satu lagi jangan dekati dia, kalau kau berani mendekatinya kau akan hancur"

Kai mengangguk lalu kembali memasukkan potongan kimbap kemulutnya. Kalau melalui kemiripan memang benar Mingook sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Tapi Kai tidak ingin mempersalahkannya, yang pasti dia tahu sedikit mengenai seorang teman laki-lakinya yang berada dikelas tersebut.

.

.

BRAKKK...

Kelas 1-2 tersebut kini terlihat sedikit terhambur oleh meja dan kursi yang berserakan. Mingook kini memegang kerah baju salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah Kubilang jangan ikut campur" Kata Mingook dengan suara dinginnya.

Semua siswa yang ada disana hanya menyaksikan, takut untuk ikut campur. Laki-laki itu mendecih didepan Mingook.

"Memang itu yang terjadi Bocah, seharusnya kau tidak disini anak H-A-R-A-M" Kata laki-laki itu, membuat kemaran Mingook sampai keubun-ubun. Tanpa peringatan Mingook langsung menampar wajah laki-laki tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditampar hanya diam saat pukulan demi pukulan yang ditujukkan untuknya dari Mingook tanpa dia tepis.

Siswa yang berada dikelas hanya terdiam hingga Kai dan Yoona masuk kelas, mereka terdiam melihat perkelahian tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Mingook kan" Kata Yoona dengan suara lirih yang pastinya hanya didengar oleh Kai.

Kai hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan Yoona, disana Mingook masih terus memukuli seseorang dibawahnya tanpa ada yang menghentikannya hingga datang seorang teman sekelasnya membawa wali kelas mereka.

"Mingook dan Jonghoon ikut Ibu kekantor, ada yang harus kalian jelaskan. Dan yang lain untuk sementara buka buku biologi kalian buka halan 107 dan kerjakan soalnya dengan teman sebangku" Kata Sang ibu guru lalu menggiring Mingook dan Jonghoon untuk kekantor.

Mendengar perintah itu semua murid langsung mengerjakan apa yang sang wali kelas suruh dan kelas itu menjadi hening.

.

.

Sehun menyenderkan badannya disenderan kursinya, memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tapi kembali pintu kator tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang langsung masuk ruangan Sehun tanpa permisi. Seragamnya pun tidak rapi dan ditangan kirinya kini terdapat sepuntung rokok yang sedang menyala dan tinggal setengah tersebut. Dia langsung merebahkan badannya disofa panjang yang disediakan Sehun diruangannya dan langsung mengisap rokok tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat itu hany menghembuskan nafasnya lelah, anaknya ini sangat susah diatur padahal usianya masih belum genap 12 tahun tapi sifatnya dan kelakuannya terlalu dewasa. Lelaki remaja itu menyerahkan amplop putih tersebut kearah Sehun, Sehun membukanya dan kembali memijat pelipisnya lagi.

"Appa tidak bisa datang, biar nenekmu saja yang datang" Kata Sehun sambil menaruh surat panggilan orangtua –yang entah sudah keberapa kali padahal anaknya itu baru masuk kesekolah 3 bulan yang lalu- dan memandang remaja laki-laki itu yang kini masih menghisap rokoknya tanpa memandang Sehun sang ayah.

Remaja laki-laki itu membuang puntung rokoknya dan memandang sinis kepada Sehun "Sudah kuduga percuma aku datang kesini. Bahkan aku merasa aku tak memiliki Ayah" Kata remaja laki-laki itu sambil berdecih.

"Jaga ucapanmu Oh Mingook" Teriak Sehun murka sambil memandang Oh Mingook sang anak dengan wajah memerah marahnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Sedangkan Mingook hanya menatap Sehun dengan meremehkannya.

"Benar kan, kau Ayahku tapi kau tidak pernah ingin dunia tahu bahwa aku adalah anakmu." Kata Mingook juga sambil berteriak didepan Sehun.

Sehun semakin menatap nanar dan marah kearah anak tunggalnya ini "Pulanglah, Appa sedang tidak ingin berdebat hari ini dan tunjukkan surat ini pada nenekmu" Kata Sehun lalu menyuruh Mingook keluar. Mingook keluar tanpa melihat lagi sang ayah yang kini menundukkan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Andai saja kau masih hidup sayang, tidak mungkin Mingook seperti ini"

.

.

.

Kai baru saja pulang, tadi dia ditepon Sehun bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput dan langsung menyuruhnya memasak untuk makan malam. Dia membenarkan rambutnya yang kini terlepas dari jepitan rambutnya dan kembali memasak.

Pintu apartementnya terbuka, menampakkan Sehun dengan wajah lelahnya yang kini langsung merebahkan badannya disofa diruang tamu. Kai yang melihat itu langsung mendatangi Sehun dan mengambil Tas dan Jas yang sudah dilepas Sehun untuk ditaruh digantungan baju didalam kamar. Kai tak berani untuk bertanya, dia tahu disini dia adalah budak Oh Sehun. jadi dia tidak berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun. setelah itu, dia kembali menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan sang Tuan 'Sehun'.

"Tuan makan malamnya sudah siap" Kata Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun mendongak menatap Kai lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur –meja makan ada didapur- meninggalkan Kai yang kini berjalan dibelakangnya. Sehun duduk tanpa melihat Kai yang kini sedang mengambilkan nasi dimangkuk sehun, Kai semakin bingung dengan tuannya ini ada apa yang terjadi dia ingin tahu tapi dia takut untuk menanyakannya.

Makan malam itu ditutup dengan Sehun yang tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya karena ada sebuah telpon yang harus Sehun angkat.

"Aku tidak bisa datang"Kata Sehun sambil menatap jalanan Seoul yang ramai dari kaca jendela besar yang berada diruang tamu.

"Untuk kali ini saja Sehun ibu Mohon" Kata sang ibu yang berada diseberang telepon.

"Bilang pada paman bahwa urusan ini selesai tanpa kedatangan wali siswa ibu. Sekolah itu juga milik ibu" Kata Sehun yang kini menyandarkan badannya di Kaca tersebut sambil melihat Kai yang kini sedang membereskan bekas-bekas mereka makan malam.

"Ibu tidak bisa Sehun, kau tahu pamanmu itu berbeda dan kali inu wali kelasnya juga berbeda. Satu kali saja" Kata ibunya lagi sambil memelas.

"Kenapa ibu tidak memecat guru tersebut dan ganti yang baru dan masalah paman ayolah bu pasti bisa" Kata Sehun lagi.

"Tidak bisa Sehun, kau harus datang" Kata Ibunya final.

Sehun menghela nafas "Tidak, aku bilang tidak. Ibu saja yang datang" Jawabnya lalu menutup telponnya. Dan mendengus marah. Tanpa melihat kebingungan diwajah Kai yang kini sedang membereskan meja makan, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam tapi ada kalimat Sehun yang harus dituruti setelah ini.

"Hei budak, habis ini layani aku. Jangan lama atau kau tau akibatnya" Kata Sehun lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Kai yang membeku disana.

.

.

Malam itu kembali menjadi malam panas bagi Kai dan Sehun, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari Sehun masih bergerak diatas Kai tanpa lelah sudah tiga jam mereka melakukan itu tapi tidak ada kata lelah untuk Sehun tapi beda dengan Kai. Sedari tadi dia sudah merasa lelah tapi apa dayanya, dia harus melayani tuannya hingga puas. Kembali hujaman itu diberikan oleh Sehun pada titik terdalam milik Kai membuat wanita muda idu kembali melenguh dengan rasa nikmat yang tersiksa.

"Bagaimana rasanya eoh" Kata Sehun dengan terus menumbuk titik terdalam Kai dengan suara terengahnya.

"Nyaman master" Dengan susah payah Kai menjawabnya, sang Master kembali menghujami tumbukan tersebut dititik terdalamnya saat mendengar jawab Kai.

Sehun memiringkan senyumnya saat Kai kembali pada puncaknya entah yang keberapa kalinya. Kai terengah dibawahnya saat menikmati saat dirinya dipuncak. Kembali Sehun dengan brutaknya menumbuk titik termanis Kai, membuat Kai menikmati masa kenyamanannya kembali tersentak. Sehun belum sampai puncaknya saat ini. tumbukan demi tumbukan keras kembali diterima Kai, Sehun terengah diatasnya sebentar lagi Sehun akan sampai pada puncaknya dengan semakin brutalnya dia menumbuk titik termanis Kai.

Benih Sehun memancar didalam rahim Kai, panas yang dirasakan Kai didalam rahimnya. Sehun ambruk diatasnya dengan nafas yang memburu sama halnya dengan Kai. Hingga Sehun terlelap dengan setengah badan atasnya yang menindih badan Kai. Kepala Sehun kin berada diceruk leher Kai. Kai hanya diam, menatap langit-langit kamar. Dengan keberanian dia mengelus surai hitam halus milik Sehun, tersenyum getir saat mengingat cara bagaimana dirinya berada disini bersama Sehun. Dengan hembusan nafas beratnya, Kai menutup matanya mencoba terlelap meskipun rasa sakit akan selalu menerpanya. Menyongsong hari esok, walaupun tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

.

Mingook berjalan tanpa arah kini, menendang botol kaleng bekas dijalanan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Jalanan Seoul belum sepi walaupun sudah menunjukkan jam dua dinihari. Melihat kearah depan, dia begitu lelah dengan kehidupannya. Memiliki seorang ayah tapi tidak berguna baginya, hanya memiliki nenek dan kakek yang penuh dengan kekangan. Dia ingin bebas layaknya anak-anak seusianya, usianya belum genap dua belas tahun tapi ujian hidupnya begitu berat. Dia memang terlahir tanpa ibu –Ibunya meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya- memiliki ayah yang hanya mementingkan pekerjaan dan hasratnya yang besar –Dengan meniduri wanita sana-sini- .

Besok neneknya akan datang kembali kesekolah untuk menemui guru BP, walaupun neneknya adalah pemilik sekolah itu tapi neneknya akan menindak tegas dirinya kalau mendapat masalah seperti tadi siang karena mulut tak berpendidikan Jonghoon dia kembali masuk BP –entah yang keberapa kali-.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya hingga dia berhenti didepan gedung apartement mewah. Dia kembali berjalan masuk kedalam gedung apartement mewah itu. masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol untuk kelantai atas. Hingga dia sampai didepan apartement tersebut, menekan tombol dengan password yang dia ketahui hingga pintu itu terbuka.

Lampu diruang tengah dan lainnya semua mati, tapi berbeda dengan kamar utama diapartement tersebut. Katika dia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut langsung terdiam saat mendengar desahan yang ada didalam sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya eoh"

"Nyaman master"

Dia mendecih "Sudah kuduga, percuma aku kesini dengan niat baikku. Dasar ayah yang tak berguna" Katanya lalu meninggalkan aprtement itu dengan wajah memerah marah. Hatnya dongkol saat ini.

"Seharusnya aku ikut dengan Ibu kalau memang begini jadinya"

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan lunglai hari ini menuju sekolahnya. Dua bulan sudah dirinya tinggal bersama Sehun dan sekolah di sekolah yang kabarnya milik nenek Mingook itu. dan hampir dua bulan dia melihat Mingook penuh selidik dan penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Bahkan dalam dua bulan tersebut Mingook sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Mingook memukuli laki-laki bernama Jonghoon itu karena perkara yang sama.

Kai bahkan tadi hany diam saat Sehun mencium bibirnya saat turun dari mobil, entah kenapa hari ini dirinya tidak enak badan. Hingga dia sampai didalam kelas dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku. Yoona yang berda disebelahnya bingung dengan sikap Kai hari ini. dia masih melihat Kai yang kini sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu Beruang pemalas ?" Tanya Yoona dengan panggilan buatan Yoona.

"Ishhh, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu" Jawab Kai dengan masih menelungkupkan kepalanya. "Hanya sedikit sakit kepala" Tambahnya lagi.

Yoona mengangguk mengerti lalu embali kekegiatan awalnya, menjadi fangirl seorang pengusaha kaya –Oh Sehun- . Dia mengatakan bahwa suatu hari dia ingin memiliki suami seperti Sehun, sudah pintar , tampan dan kaya pula. –itu pemikiran Yoona tapi memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Oh ya Kai, aku baru saja baca sebuah artikel bahwa Oh Sehun beberapa bulan lalu membeli seorang wanita muda dan dijadikannya budak sex oleh Sehun. Kau tahu siapa wanita itu ?" Kai langsung mengangkat kepalanya, jantungnya langsung berdebar tak karuan.

Disampingnya, Yoona sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Mana ku tahu" Jawab Kai dengan cuek – _maafkan aku-_ .

Yoona tersenyum "Oh iya, kaukan pasti tidak tahu yang seperti itu" Jawab Yoona akhirnya dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

Kai bernafas lega lalu kembal menelungkupkan kepalanya. Baru saja dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan sakit kepalanya pintu belakang kelas tersebut terbuka dengan paksa menampilkan sosok berandalan kecil –itu menurut Kai dan Yoona karena usianya yang masih sangat muda- masuk dengan wajah datarnya dan tas yang berada dipunggungnya dan jangan tanya bagaimana bentuk pakaiannya. Sangat berantakan.

Kai kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya, sedangkan Yoona kembali kekegiatan awal –Menstalker berbagai SNS milik Sehun- .

Mingook berjalan masuk dan sambil menatap Kai, dia menaruh tasnya dan sebelum duduk dia melempar coklat dan mengenai tangan Kai. Sebelum Kai menyadarinya Mingook duduk dan langsung menelungkupkan tangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya.

Kai mengerang saat tangannya terasa sakit, dia tertegun saat sebuah coklat dan Note kecil berada diatas mejanya. Dia memandang Yoona "Yoona-ya kau tau ini milik siapa ?" Tanya Kai.

Yoona menatap Kai dan coklatnya bergantian "Tidak tahu, coba kau lihat dinote kecil itu" Kata Yoona lalu kembali menatap Ponselnya lag.

Kai mendengus lalu mengambil note kecil berwarna pink berbentuk hati tersebut dan membacanya.

' _setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah'_

Hanya itu, dan semakin membuat Kai bingung lagi. Saat ingin bertanya lagi pada Yoona bel masuk telah berbunyi dan guru sudah mulai bermasukan. Kai jadi urung bertanya, dia bingung haruskah dia datang ? tapi kalau tidak, dia kan semakin pensaran siapa yang telah memberikannya coklat. Ini sudah satu bulan terakhir seseorang selalu memberikannya coklat didalam loker nya tapi tanpa note, kali ini malah orang itu lebih berani dan mengajaknya bertemu. Sepertinya Kai harus bertemu dengannya agar tidak merasa penasaran.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf terlalu lama saya tidak update ff mungkin sudah satu bulan lebih, karena terbentur bulan puasa dan ngestuck banget sama hampir semua ff saya dan akhirnya setelah satu bulan saya bisa membuat kembali ini ff. Sungguh kalau sudah kena stuck emang bener bener susah.

Di cerita ini saya mulai buka sedikit kisah hidup Sehun, oh iya dan untuk mengingat 'EVENT HUNKAI IN LUV' akan berkhir 15 agustus. Jadi buat ff yang berchapter segera di selesaikan ya.

Saya ingin curhat sedikit, ada yang bisa kasih saya saran agar saya berhenti menyakiti diri saya sendiri saat sedang strees dan marah. Sungguh ini menyakitkan tapi tidak bisa saya hilangkan. Bahkan untuk jaga-jaga ibu saya selalu membeli pembalut luka satu pack tiap minggunya. Kalau ada yang bisa tolong bantu saya lewat PM atau Inbox di FB saya 'Vieta Ramadhani' dan saya juga sangat butuh tempat curhat.

Oh iya tolong banyakin review ya agar saya gk stuck sama ff nya


End file.
